How to Train Your Dragon 2 (gra)
''How to Train Your Dragon 2 ''(Jak wytresować smoka 2) - gra wydana przez Torus Games 20 czerwca 2014 roku. Dostępna jest jedynie na konsole: Wii, Wii U, 3DS, PS3 i Xboxa 360.. Opis Gra How to train your dragon 2 polega na graniu w różne mini - gry i robieniu zadań o nazwie Stoick's Challenges (Wyzwania Stoicka). Mini-gry mają 4 poziomy trudności. Są też dostępne wyścigi smoków które składają się z 3 wyścigów, latanio-strzelania i zbierania owiec (takiego jak na Berk). Po zrobieniu wszystkich wyścigów danym smokiem zdobywa się kolory wyścigowe. Poruszamy się tylko po wyspie Berk, nie zsiadając ze smoka (gra została ograniczona do latania). Postacie W grze mamy do wyboru 8 postaci i ich smoki: *Czkawkę i jego smoka Szczerbatka; *Astrid i jej smoczycę Wichurę; *Sączysmarka i jego smoka Hakokła; *Śledzika i jego smoczycę Sztukamięs; *Szpadkę i Mieczyka i ich smoka Jota i Wyma. *Stoick'a i jego smoka Czaszkochrupa (po zrobieniu zadania Mouth on fire) *Valkę i jej smoka Chmuroskoka (po zdobyciu Golden Terrible Terror i wygraniu z nimi w wyścigu) Na początku gry automatycznie włącza nam się Czkawka. Aby zmienić postać wystarczy wlecieć do Dragon Hangar (Smoczej Stajni) lub przejść się przez Menu. Postać można sobie wybrać też przed konkretną mini-grą. Stoick's Challenges *'Toothless Tokens (Żetony Szczerbatka)' - Jako Szczerbatek odnajdź i złap 50 żetonów z podobizną Szczerbatka, by zdobyć super prędkość. *'Stormfly Tokens (Żetony Wichury) '- Jako Wichura odnajdź i złap 50 żetonów z podobizną Wichury, by zdobyć dalszy zasięg celowania. *'Barf & Belch Tokens (Żetony Jota i Wyma) '- Jako Jot i Wym odnajdź i złap 50 żetonów z podobizną Jota i Wyma, by zdobyć większe obrażenia ognia. *'Hookfang Tokens (Żetony Hakokła) '- Jako Hakokieł odnajdź i złap 50 żetonów z podobizną Hakokła, by zdobyć samozapłon aktywujący się podczas bliskich kontaktów z innym jeźdźcem. *'Meatlug Tokens (Żetony Sztukamięs) '- Jako Sztukamięs odnajdź i złap 50 żetonów z podobizną Sztukamięs, by podczas trafienia pocisk rozszczepiał się na kilka mniejszych. *'Check out the view (Odnajdź widok) '- Jako dowolny smok odnajdź 10 siadowisk. *'Mouth on fire (Usta w ogniu)' - Jako dowolny smok odnajdź i zapal ogień w ustach 8 posągów. *'Light em up (Zapal mnie) '- Jako dowolny smok odnajdź i zapal 8 misek z żarem. *'Dragon Surfer (Smoczy surfer) '- Jako dowolny smok "serfuj" po wodzie. *'Commader of the skies (Władca nieba) '- Ustal nowy rekord czasu lotu dowolnym smokiem. *'Watch your melon (Złap swój melon) '- Jako dowolny smok przelatuj pod skalnymi łukami i zalicz 53 złote melony. *'Fearless Rider (Nieustraszony jeździec) '- Jako dowolny smok leć bezpośrednio do ziemi i się rozbij. *'Golden Terrible Terror (Złoty Straszliwiec Straszliwy) '- Złap 15 złotych Straszliwców Straszliwych latających po Berk. *'Baaaack to Berk (Wraaaacać na Berk) '- Odnajdż 20 Owiec zgubionych gdzieś na wyspie. *'Beard Trimmer '- Przeleć obok 8 niebieskich chorągiewek. *'Cave Dweller (Mieszkaniec jaskini) '- Odnajdź 7 jaskini. *'Ice sculpting (Rzeźbienie w lodzie) '- Podpal 8 lodowych skał i wyrzeźbij w nich wikinga. *'Skydiver (Skoczek) '- Spadanie ze smoka może być bardzo satysfakcjonujące. *'Dizzy Rider (Oszołomiony jeździec)' - Wykonaj wymijający spin. *'Light thief (Złodziej światła) '- Złap 35 niebieskich świetlików. *'Fire Breatcher (Ogień odpowietrzający) '- Strzel kulą ognia. *'Untouchable (Niedotykalny) '- Uniknij ataku przeciwnika. *'Like a Chief (Jak szef) '- Zdobądź złoto we wszystkich konkurencjach strzelniczych(oprócz tych w wyścigach). *'Watch where you're going (Patrz, gdzie lecisz!) '- Uderz w innych jeźdźców 20 razy. Linki *Wywiad z twórcami gry Kategoria:Gry